


Chapter I: Everything is going to be Oak kay

by SallySS



Series: Love Trunk [1]
Category: Claymore
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallySS/pseuds/SallySS
Summary: Excerpts from the daily life of Rona, a new addition to the warriors known as Claymore, led by the mysterious Organization. Follow her through her struggles and triumphs as she fights to survive against the flesh craved yoma and awakened beings.





	

A warrior focused as a gentle breeze weaved through her freshly lightened locks, almost white now in appearance. Eyes closed, she tried to sense any nearby yoki, feeling the calm void of no others in the vicinity. Rona was a new warrior, a recruit fresh out of training, her mettle barely tested, but she wasn’t searching for other warriors, or even yoma, she wanted to be sure she was alone. Satisfied, she opened her eyes, the striking, uncanny silver scanning the horizon as she began to walk again. Trees were sparse in the area, but not without a speckled few ancient oak trees that refused to bend to time. Rona walked up to one, tilting her head back to get a good look at the towering hardwood and marveling at just how long it has stood through the worst of weather with the scars to show it. She climbed, much easier than she had as a human, and settled on a large branch in the thickest part of the crown. There waiting for her was a small package tied shut with twine, small enough to fit in her hand. Rona smiled as she pulled apart the little bow and looked at the contents. A bite sized piece of fresh fudge, and a small container that she was unfamiliar with. She looked to the note that the gifts were wrapped in for explanation.

_“Rona,_  
_A piece of fudge so you don’t forget my sweetness_  
_Ointment, because I wish I could take away your pain_  
_Promise to return to me in one piece_  
_Because I do wish to see you again._

_~A”_

Rona smiled to herself with a light chuckle, “What a sap,” she whispered and took a deep inhale of the fudge, pistachio, her favorite, it must have been a good season. She took the note and stuffed it into her right greave to burn later and popped the sweet treat into her mouth, sucking on it to make it last as long as possible. She climbed back down with the ointment in hand and gave the old oak a firm but loving pat. “Just between you and me, ok?” she said with one of her cheeks stuffed. Rona set off again, jogging to make up lost time; She had yoma to kill.


End file.
